last festivbal
by Animelemon
Summary: Their Last Festival WhiskeyNeet Summary: With graduation looming on the horizon, Nishikata and Takagi make the best of the final school festival of their high school career


Their Last Festival

WhiskeyNeet

Summary:

With graduation looming on the horizon, Nishikata and Takagi make the best of the final school festival of their high school career

Notes:

(See the end of the work fornotes.)

Work Text:

Nishikata and Takagi met up on their way to school as per usual. They'd been together since they were middle schoolers, but over the past three years, they'd been closer than ever before. Once Nishikata took one of the numerous hints that Takagi had been dropping for years, which was more of a bombshell, they'd ended up in an actual relationship. The thoughts of the sneaked kisses behind the gym or on the way home after school, and the quiet moments they shared during their days off of school still brought a blush to Nishikata's cheeks. Those same thoughts did the same to Takagi, but she was more apt at hiding her emotions. The teasing never stopped, and Nishikata was sure that it never would.

"Good morning, Nishikata-kun!" Takagi was as chipper as ever, standing on her tip-toes to give her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Y-yeah." Nishikata was hiding his rosy face as well as he could as he kissed Takagi on the forehead.

"So, it's the last culture festival for us, huh?" Takagi had left her bike behind this morning. "I can't believe high school is almost done for us."

"It went by pretty quickly, yeah." Nishikata sighed and stared at his feet, counting the steps he'd taken. "I mean, we've still got two terms coming up, but I know we've all started prep for our university entrance exams."

"Scary, isn't it?" Takagi trailed off, not expecting an answer.

A million things passed through her head that morning. Graduation seemed so far off, but it really was right around the corner. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life after high school. Well, she was quite sure, but it really did all hang on Nishikata. Nishikata was going to the local university to study for some kind of teaching job, and Takagi was sure to follow him there. Would they last, though? She was sure that Nishikata loved her, and had no intention of letting things drop after the last three years. Though university can change things, even if it's local, and they might grow apart from the stress of their classes. No. No, that couldn't happen. Takagi wouldn't let it, and she was sure that Nishikata wouldn't let it happen either.

"Is everything okay?" Nishikata had set his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Yep!" She replied cheerfully, leaning against him. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Nishikata laughed, trying to keep his balance. "But that's unfair!"

"When have I ever played fair?" She chided him, playfully jogging a few steps forward.

Not dignifying that with a response, he chased her through the remaining few streets towards the gate of their high school.

The meeting for the day took place outside of their home room, as the class worked late into the night to set up the haunted house. Because the high school on Shodo Island was so small, there were only two other classes to compete with. At least on the third floor. Class 3-B was entirely unsure what their underclassmen brought to the table. As the opening bell rang, 3-B concluded the meeting and the young men and women went to their designated sides of the haunted house to change. Just as Nishikata reached the door, the manager of the soccer team caught his shoulder.

"The coach needs to see you." The captain was panting, catching his breath as best as possible.

"What's up?" Nishikata patted his junior on the back. "But if you don't breathe, you'll fall over."

It took a moment for the captain to finally catch his breath and deliver the message he'd been given.

"One of the coaches had to bow out of the obstacle course to oversee the Tea Club's cafe; we're shorthanded, and need some help with it." He stood up straight, and looked Nishikata in the eye. "Coach says that you're interested in becoming a PE teacher, and you'd be a great fit for it."

"Is there anyway to get out of it?" Nishikata looked back towards the classroom, and caught Takagi's eye. "I was really looking forward to chainsaw duty."

"C'mon, Nishikata!" The underclassman pleaded, eyes full. "You're the only one he trusts to pull the weight."

With a sigh, Nishikata turned back to the door. He stuck his head in and filled his class in on what was happening. The organizer on the boy's side of the room was more or less understanding, but he really didn't want to break it to Takagi that he couldn't participate in the haunted house with her. She'd been looking forward to this event for weeks and he knew this would upset her.

"Takagi," Nishikata knocked on the door to the girl's side of the set. "I need to talk to you."

Takagi stepped out of the classroom in her full costume. She had donned a long black wig and a white satin dress with copious amounts of fake blood on it.

"What's wrong, darling?" Takagi tilted her head to the side, looking into Nishikata's distressed face.

"Shhh!" He turned beet red at the pet name, and almost whispered. "We shouldn't call each other things like that at school!"

"Everyone knows we're an item, silly." She laughed and set a hand on his cheek. "It only took Mina a week to figure it out!"

"A-anyway." Nishikata hurriedly changed the subject, unwittingly covering Takagi's hand with his. "The soccer team needs some help with their obstacle course, and Coach asked me to help out. I'm afraid I'm not gonna get out of this one."

"Oh." Takagi let out a half-hearted sigh. She really was upset about this. "Yeah, I heard the conversation you had with the team captain. I was hoping you'd gotten out of it."

"Don't worry." Nishikata lifted Takagi's face up, and she struggled to meet his eyes. "I'll see if I can ditch it and come back as soon as possible."

"Do what you need to, Nishikata-sensei." She managed a smile. "Don't let your future students down."

"W-well, I was thinking my students would be a bit younger." His face was red again. "I was going to surprise you with the news later."

"You still can!" Takagi smiled again, she really was genuinely happy, even if he couldn't scare other students with him. "Tell me all about it later. Get going, you don't wanna be late."

Takagi shook her head as she watched Nishikata run off towards the stairs. She let out a long, weary sigh. The situation really did upset her, but there wasn't much if anything she could do to change it. She guessed that she'd just have to make the best of the day without her boyfriend.

Nishikata got to the obstacle course and assumed his new role. Throughout the day he heard the screams and laughs through the open window to his classroom over the grunts of the contestants and the shouted instructions he was giving. He wasn't having a bad time helping kids and hesitant parents through the course, but he was sure he'd be having a better time if he was scaring people with his chainsaw and hockey mask. He'd always loved Western horror movies, and modeled his costume after characters named Leatherface and Jason from some 70s and 80s movies.

The day moved on, and the sun started to set. The festival wasn't going to end until a few hours after dark, but Nishikata was lucky enough to get a break when Takagi more or less stole him for an hour in the evening. The couple took a walk around the campus, playing midway games, eating festival food, and just enjoying each other's company. Even if they didn't get to participate in the same event, as originally planned, this was what they were looking forward to most. Takagi was still in her costume for the haunted house, which obviously was scaring some children around campus as they walked. She took a moment to sit down on the ground and called a younger child up to her. The kid was hesitant at first, but Takagi took off her wig and reassured her that she wasn't a real monster. Soon enough, there was a group of half a dozen kids around her, trying on the wig, having their faces painted like Takagi's and making threatening growling noises at each other.

Takagi stood up after checking her phone for the time, and walked back over to her waiting boyfriend.

"What's that look for?" She grabbed Nishikata's hand and stood next to him.

"Nothing, really." He said, watching the kids scamper away. "It's just that you're going to be a great mother some day."

Takagi froze. She'd never expected to hear that from the timid and, even now, wary young man she called hers. What was going through his head? Did he mean something more by that? Was he thinking about their future, or was it just a passing remark? She felt her face get hot, and put the wig back on, hiding her face. With an uncertain voice, she led Nishikata back to the obstacle course. Before she left, she gave a few parting words.

"Meet me at the entrance hall when you're done here." She was almost shaking, but hurried off before Nishikata could say anything.

The rest of the evening went on as expected. Around a quarter to eight, the throngs of people who had attended the festival began to leave. Nishikata, the coach, and the soccer team broke down the obstacle course and started carrying it to the storage room. It didn't take too long to get everything stowed away, and the coach dismissed everyone about half an hour past eight. Nishikata hurried along to the front steps to meet Takagi. His heart was in his throat, and he wasn't sure why.

"H-hey." Nishikata choked, eyes wide. "What'd you want?"

"I just wanted to see my boyfriend," Takagi smiled at him. "We didn't get much time together today, after all."

"Yeah." His nerves eased a bit when she smiled at him. "It was kind of a letdown."

"That's why I told the rest of the class to go home while I wrapped up." She grabbed Nishikata's hand, holding against her chest. "We can be alone until the school closes at midnight."

"Can we break down the haunted house without any help?" He was blushing now, trying to avert his eyes. "I know it's mostly cardboard and paper, but we put in a lot of work the other night."

"I don't think we'll have much problem." Takagi met his eyes and smiled easily. "Why don't we go see?"

Takagi didn't let go of Nishikata's hand the entire way up. To his surprise, the haunted house had been pretty much torn down and packed up into trash bags near the doorway to the 3-B classroom. Takagi led him into the classroom, and shut the door behind her. Nishikata reached over to turn on the lights, but was stopped when Takagi grabbed his wrist. Locking the door with her free hand, she then pulled Nishikata into a deep embrace, topping it off with a kiss. She and Nishikata sank into each other, each exploring the other's mouth with eager and greedy tongues. When they broke the kiss, the couple was panting heavily.

"That was intense." Nishikata breathed heavily. "I wasn't expecting that."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Takagi moved towards a gym mat on the floor and sat down. "Why don't you join me? I've got something I want to talk to you about."

"I-is everything okay?" He set his back on the wall and slid down next to Takagi.

"Yeah." She rested her hand on Nishikata's thigh. "I just picked something up while we were enjoying the festival."

"Oh yeah?" Nishikata laid his hand on top of Takagi's. "What was that?"

"Well." She started, and shifted her feet around nervously. "After I got done playing with those kids, and painting their faces, you mentioned that I'd be a great mother."

"Yeah!" He squeezed his girlfriend's hand reassuringly. "You were a natural with them, and it really impressed me. It was like you were in your natural habitat."

She smiled at Nishikata before grabbing his head and pulling him in for another kiss. This was deeper than the last. Of course the couple had kissed before, but before tonight they'd never shared one that was so… adult before. Takagi's body seemed to move on its own, and Nishikata grew more bold with every movement of their tongues. Soon, Takagi was straddling Nishikata's legs. Nishikata wrapped his arms around Takagi's waist, gluing their bodies together. She ran her hands over her lover's muscular back, jumping slightly when he groped her petite butt. After Nishikata took the initiative, Takagi leaned back and gave him a sly smile. She lifted his shirt over his head and sank her teeth into his shoulder. He pulled her costume wig off and tossed it aside, and Takagi pulled and shook her hair free from the satin dress. Being planted firmly in Nishikata's lap, Takagi could feel the way Nishikata's body was reacting to the situation and decided to do what she did best: tease him. She rolled her hips in a tight circle, grinding against Nishikata's eager member. Nishikata's dick jumped with the contact she made, even through his gym shorts he was sensitive. Normally Takagi would be the one instigating, so it's not as though this was abnormal, but her cheeks were burning hot. She gasped as she felt Nishikata's fingers brush against her womanhood.

"You're not wearing underwear?" Nishikata gently breathed into her ear. "You had this planned from the beginning, didn't you?"

"W-when you mentioned that I'd be a good mother," Her speech was ragged, sinking into pleasure. "I caught fire. I wanted you then and there…"

"I thought you wanted to wait." Nishikata spoke slyly, taking an opportunity to tease the master of teasing. "We can stop here, if you still want to."

"No!" Takagi locked lips with her lover. "I want you now, a month from now, years from now!"

Nishikata buried his fingers in her flower, coaxing more and more pleasure from Takagi. She was overcome, collapsing onto Nishikata's shoulders. Nishikata pulled down her costume, noticing that Takagi wasn't wearing a bra either. With a grin, he leaned her backwards far enough to give himself access to her pert little breasts, and encircled his lips around one of her nipples. A moan left Takagi's mouth, practically dripping with desire.

With a ginger little bite, Nishikata pulled Takagi against him again and whispered into her ear, "I want to taste you."

"What do you mean?" Takagi's head was swimming, but she was still trying to tease him into blushing. "You already got a nice bite of me."

"I want the full course meal." Nishikata turned and gently laid her on the gym mat they were sharing.

Takagi wiggled her arms free from the costume that Nishikata had bunched around her stomach. While Nishikata was getting into place, his head moving towards her waiting pussy, she pulled the dress up over her hips. Nishikata seemed to have been waiting for her to do that, and dove face first in between her thighs. Planting a kiss onto her honey-soaked mound, he prodded around with his tongue. Nishikata had heard that he should trace kanji during oral, but he was so overcome with the taste and smell of Takagi's pussy and the feeling of her wispy bush on his nose that he lost the thought as soon as it came to him. Whatever he was doing was working, though. Takagi let out little moans, ran her fingers through his hair, and pushed his face deeper into herself. Nishikata found a rhythm and eagerly tonguefucked the woman he loved. Takagi's downward push became even more forceful as he brought her closer and closer to the peak of her orgasm. With a moan and an outcry that seemed to shake the walls of the classroom, Takagi fell backwards, trembling with pleasure.

Nishikata raised himself up, dragging his fingernails along Takagi's thighs as he did so. It took him six years, but he'd finally beaten her at this teasing thing.

"Oh my." Takagi said, panting and raising herself up on her elbows. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"I didn't either," Nishikata licked his lips before wiping his mouth with his forearm. "Glad you enjoyed it, though."

The couple laughed, and Takagi moved to straddle her lover again. She ran her hand along the very obvious bulge in his gym shorts, running her finger around the tip. Takagi hooked her fingers into the elastic waistband of Nishikata's shorts and pulled them down and over Nishikata's jumping member. She smiled, and slid down between his knees. Kissing the head of his cock, she then ran her tongue along his shaft before taking his whole member into her mouth. Nishikata let out a gasp and bit his bottom lip as Takagi rolled his balls around in her fingers while bobbing her head up and down on his cock. He ran his fingers through her hair, letting it cascade out of his hand. Takagi drew his shorts down further, and lightly scratched his thighs. Nishikata swore and clenched his fists, holding back an orgasm. He didn't want to cum too fast during his first blowjob, but his lover coaxed his juices from him regardless of how hard he struggled against it. His hips bucked, and Takagi took it all in stride, catching every single rope of love in her mouth. Nishikata was gasping as she straddled him again, she positioned her neck near his ear, and made a great show of savoring and swallowing his lust.

"That was just as sweet as you are." Takagi smiled and kissed Nishikata on the lips.

Nishikata shied away at first, but gave in and once again took to tongue wrestling with his lover.

"I guess it's not so bad if you swallow it first." Nishikata chucked and kissed her gingerly on the lips.

"I could learn to like the taste." Takagi winked at him. "Why don't we move on?"

"A-are you sure?" He stuttered, and looked visibly uncomfortable. "You said you wanted to wait, and I'm serious about it this time."

"I mean, you were going to have my virginity at some point anyway." Takagi pushed him against the wall and positioned herself above his eager member. "Or would you rather pop my black cherry?"

"Anal?" He looked shocked as Takagi laughed at his expression. "I wouldn't think of suggesting it for our first time!"

"So you do want it!" She kept laughing while gyrating her hips, teasing the head of his cock with her lower lips.

Nishikata didn't get to answer before Takagi slid down on his twitching dick, taking it all in a single go. He let out a cry of surprise as she moaned in a mixture of pleasure and virginal pain. Takagi placed the flat of her hand on her lover's chest and took a moment to compose herself. With a reassuring sigh, she tentatively bounced, drawing out another gasp from Nishikata. He had set his hand on her knees and made sure that she was okay and wanted to keep going. Takagi's answer was to place one of his hands on her small chest and start riding him. While Nishikata appreciated the gesture, he couldn't even think of what to do with his hands. He was completely enraptured by Takagi gyrating her petite frame in his lap, and he was fairly certain his jaw was open and he was drooling. He didn't think of that for too long, as Takagi leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

While she was fighting his tongue, she grabbed his hands and locked fingers. With whispered devotions and hurried kisses, she sped up her tempo. Nishikata matched her gyrations with small thrusts, testing the waters before he grabbed hold of Takagi and began thrusting against her with a vigor he didn't know he had. By now, Takagi was moaning and crying out in pleasure, not trying to hold anything back. She pleaded with Nishikata to keep up the pace. She was so close, just a bit more. Nishikata was coming to the edge of pleasure as well, but again fought against the desire to empty his love into his waiting lover.

With a cry cut off by Takagi sinking her teeth into Nishikata's shoulder, she fell over the edge of desire and came hard. She clamped herself down, and Nishikata fell back. Takagi's writhing little hips milked every last drop of love from him, overfilling her dripping pussy with cum and three years of pent up desire. Takagi let her mouth relax and she slumped over Nishikata's shoulder.

"I love you." Takagi panted, running her fingers across her lover's back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Taka-...honey." He smiled, holding her tightly against him. "More than anything."

"This was more than I could ever have wanted." Takagi sat up straight and put her hand on her abdomen. "I hope you feel the same way."

"Of course I do." He kissed her cheek and gave her a wide grin. "But maybe we should have used protection."

"I don't care about that." Takagi looked away from Nishikata, grabbing one of his hands and tracing a heart on his palm. "I want us to be together forever. I don't want college to drive us apart, or for stress to break us up. I need you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Nishikata took her by the chin and kissed her firmly before wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "You should know that I'd never let something like that get in the way of this; in the way of us."

Takagi let out a yelp of joy and wrapped her arms around Nishikata's neck. After a quick clean up, the couple gathered their things and set off. Takagi was carrying both school bags while Nishikata was stuck with over half a dozen bags of trash. She waited while he delivered the bags to the dumpster. Nishikata jogged to the front gate, eager to tell her something he'd forgotten.

"Still enjoying the afterglow?" Takagi smiled and winked at him. "Me too."

"Well, that's part of it." Nishikata laughed, blushing. "But I wanted to tell you something that happened the other day."

"Oh?" She handed him his bag and took a few steps forward. "What's that?"

"You're not going to believe it." He matched Takagi's steps. "Tanabe-sensei requested a student teacher, and chose me for the position."

"Really?" She gasped playfully. "I thought he couldn't stand you."

"I don't think that's changed." Nishikata scratched his head. "But he knows how much I want to teach, so I'll be able to earn my teaching certificate while working there. There's also a full salary!"

"So you're not going to university?" Takagi tilted her head towards him.

"I'm going to take some night classes." He said, meeting her eyes. "Ya know, to supplement."

"Right." She nodded, still beaming.

Takagi took Nishikata's arm and glued herself to him. The couple walked back to the neighborhood they shared, making small talk and joking all the way. The intersection they met at every day came upon them suddenly, and they both lingered there, trying to come up with any excuse to stick together for just a moment longer. Takagi turned with a sigh and hesitantly bid farewell to her lover. Nishikata caught her by the shoulder, turned her around, and kissed her soundly. With a final whispered devotion, the couple left the intersection on their own ways, each blushing fiercely


End file.
